It Is Destiny
by MeeMee 0.0
Summary: inuyasha and kagome are destined to be together, but how will they cope when they are not in love read it Revised and great.....mature content in future chapters.
1. Meeting Her

**Hi, so I yesterday (oct 26) I was re-reading my story and it turns out that I hate...with a passion. Heehee. So I decided to re-write it. so this chappie will be my chap 1 and 2 combined and improved into this chappie. Any questions? No. Okay. So here it goes!!0.0**

**BTW I do not own InuYasha nor his friends, enemies, swords, or crotch. :(**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Her**

School, work, eat, sleep, and repeat. That pretty well sums up my life. Kagome thought as she walked on the side walk towards her home. She was coming back from work, and she had to walk home. It was a short-on-the-long-side type of walk. A long sigh escaped her mouth.

Kagome worked at a near drug store close to her home. She was the cashier at the front, checking out people's Advil, shampoo and condoms. At school, she wasn't so high in the food chain. There were the Jocks/Cheerleader, the Black Shards, the rest of the seniors, her and her friend Sango, the juniors, the science department and the math-letics. (Mathematicians who compete to see who has the biggest calculator.)

The Black Shards (BS for shorts) were a gang that went to Kagome's school. They were the bad kids. The group was composed of five people. In the lowest rank was Bankotsu and Jakotsu, two strong brothers or whatever Jakotsu was. Then Hakudoshi, don't get fooled by his size. He's small but he could pick a fit when he wanted to. Then there was their leader Naraku and his on-and-off girlfriend Kikyo. She was the piece of ass of the group. She'd seduce idiots and call the boys to care of her victims. Gods Kagome hated her. Ever since they were in third grade kinky-hoe (Kikyo) spilled apple juice under Kagome's chair and told the whole class she had peed in her pants. This happened a lot. Then kagome got sick and tired of Kinky-Hoe's little game, Kagome hit back and left her with a black eye.

It's been war since.

_I'm almost home, only a few more blocks_ Kagome told her self, trying to forget the horrible memories of her sworn enemies.

"Well look-y here, what have we got there." Kagome recognized the voice too well. Bankotsu.

"Hey! Kagome, come on baby, wanna have fun?" Naraku asked kagome, she could hear the chuckles of his friends behind him. Kagome started running she didn't care where her legs would lead her to. She just needed to get out of there. Not looking where she was looking she bumped right into Jakotsu.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jakotsu grabbed Kagome by the waist to held her small body close to his. Kagome was in panic. Kicking and screaming, fighting back her tears, Naraku came slwly towards her and placed his lips under her ear lobe. He licked the little spot and blew on it.

********************

InuYasha walked down the street looking for the girl he used to play with at the beach.

_She'll never say yes._ InuYasha told himself. _I'm doomed._

InuYasha heard a cry for help out in the distance. This was so not his type, but a woman screaming was never a good sign.

InuYasha was running faster than ever, trying to find the helpless woman. When he finally arrived at the scene he realized he was going to have to pick a fight.

"Naraku bastard let her go." InuYasha told Naraku with a voice filled with fury.

"Ahh, InuYasha, long time no see. How life been for you?" Naraku replied nonchalantly. Looking at the girl in his arm he recognized her. It was her. Kago-chan. He took a look at her, her shirt and unbuttoned and her skirt hiked up. InuYasha suppressed a growl.

"I said, Let. Her Go!" in one quick movement he hit Bankotsu, knocking him out and grabbing Kagome in his own arms. He laid her down on the floor behind him and launched for Naraku. One or two swift movement Naraku was on the floor beside Bankotsu. InuYasha took Kagome bridal style and took off.

********************

'Oww! My head'.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kagome asked the hot (H-O-T) man next to her.

"You're very welcome, wench. It was really nothing, I was just doing my part as a citizen of the fucking community saving you're ass from Naraku bastard and company!" InuYasha replied angry as ever. But, he couldn't stay angry at her. _Her_.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know." Kagome sobbed still shocked by her past experience. She started feeling the warm tears fall from her eyes and roll on her cheeks.

"How did you know his name?" Kagome asked intrigued after calming down a little.

"It's a long story." InuYasha wasn't going to add anymore until he was face to face with her cute face. Ahh!! Not cute, confused. Her face was confused _focus dumbass_ InuYasha told himself.

"I've known Naraku ever since I go to school." That was all he would say to the ungrateful wench. He decided it was time to change conversation and tell her why he was looking for her.

"Oh." It felt awkward but she couldn't say anything else. Tears filled her chocolate orbs. Bottom lip shaking, and her knees not supporting her weight, she collapsed. He had just enough time before her head met the pavement. He caught her in his arms and squeezed her tight to his body. InuYasha loved the way she turned out to become. But she didn't seem to recognize him. But, it all felt so right. Knots formed in his stomach, and he couldn't the tears anymore. (A/N sensitive little guy) he brought her home laid her on her porch and started walking away.

"Don't leave me." It came out as a whisper. Kagome intended to make it sound fierce and confident, but she wasn't able to make a sound more pronounced than a whisper. Between sobs she added "I don't know your name"

InuYasha noticed the faint smile on the disoriented girl lying on the pavement. "The name's InuYasha." He smiled, but inside it was killing him.

************************

"Kikyo, how many times will I have to tell you. I hate having after post-sex conversations. It not hard to understand, hunh, Kikyo." Naraku was getting tired of always repeating the same god damned things to her. Stupid wench he thought to himself. "Anyways," Naraku started again "Tomorrow after school, I'll try to get kagome again. I only wish that the mere half-demon won't be in the way." Naraku was going over his action plan once more before turning back to Kikyo.

"You're hot when you scream my name, you know that. So, after I get kagome we can do this again"

"You're a real jack-ass, you know that?" Kikyo quickly replied to him. He simply grinned, evilly.

***********************

_Stop staring, you're the reason I feel so unhappy all the time  
I've given you everything I know how  
Your standing on the top of my shoe  
keeping me from gaining ground  
I'm sorry if you feel like I let you down  
_

_Wow! The girl can sing_, InuYasha thought as he looked at the girl he hadn't seen in ages sway her flawless body to the beat of the music, _she can dance too_. It was all too good for him. _  
_

_Can you tell me what have I done so wrong  
To you  
Tell me what am I supposed to do_

Kagome loved this song. The song blasted from the radio. She got so caught up in it she totally forgot about her guest. He only came back to her mind when he stood facing her. His face was covered with a grin and his eyebrows waggling like crazy, saying '_that was hot'_ without using any words.

InuYasha too had a great voice, and just so happened to know this song. As the chorus of the song came up, he continued for her.

_  
__"I should be loved by you,  
That I know is true  
But I cant breathe when you're around!"_

"I should be held at night  
That I know is right  
But I cant breathe when you're around!"

Yo u're too scared,  
Scared of all of it …I get that feeling I'm talking to the wall  
Can you hear me at all  
My world was shaking my mind was quaking, my heart kept breaking  
I threw it against the wall  
Can anyone feel me at all  


At this point in the song, InuYasha took Kagome by her hands, and lead her to him. He danced with many girls, but this was different. He made her turn , always holding her hand.

_Can you tell me what have I done so wrong... to you  
Tell me what am I supposed to do  
I got a feeling, you're falling out of love with me  
Tell me who am I supposed to be_

"I should be loved by you  
That I know is true  
I can't breathe when you're around!"

"I should be held at night  
That I know is right  
I cant breathe when you're around!!  
Look I can't breathe!"….

Kagome took in a lot of oxygen in and exhaled it all slowly.

"I didn't know you could sing like that. It was amazing!"

InuYasha simply answered him "There's a lot of things you don't know," It was all true, she didn't know him, he could be a serial killer and be chased by the police and she just finished dancing with him.

"UMM, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, hey what school do you go to?"

"I just moved. I'll be going to Shikon High starting tomorrow."

"I guess I,LL see you there then." Kagome smiled inwardly.

Just as he was going to get out the door he bumped right into Kagome's mom.

"Wow Kagome, is this your friend? You're handsome you know that right? Know tell me, what is your little name."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up to find the young man's face, she reached his eyes, they startled her so much that she dropped her bags. _That face, those eyes._ She thought, _Him._

"InuYasha." She breathed. Tears escaped her eyes that were shut tight. She took the boy in her arms and simply asked if she was okay.

**********************

A while after Mrs. Higurashi unpacked her groceries; she offered tea to the children and asked InuYasha to stay for the night.

"He finally lost it. No offense InuYasha, but your father needs help."

"He isn't my father. He's just a sperm donor. A sperm donor, that tortured me and my mom all our lives. And I know he needs help. That's also why I'm here." Kagome had no clue what was going on. Why did her mom know InuYasha and his parents?

"What is going on? Explain to me what the hell is going on!" Kagome was getting furious. Her voice had risen. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Okay dear, but please stay calm." Kagome nodded and let her mother continue "Izayoi and I were close friends in high school. She went out with InuTaisho, a handsome fellow but he had this attitude and short temper. He liked to get what he wanted.*sigh* after high school Izayoi and I both got pregnant with you two. After your birth InuTaisho was becoming less patient by second. When you guys were toddlers you'd always play together and you bathed together until you were five years old. So we decided, at the age of eighteen you should get married and get a little heir, for your fathers company." Redness and warmth crept onto Kagome's cheeks. InuYasha just caught a glimpse of her embarrassment. He completely adored it. His only reaction was a sly grin plastered on his face.

"So you gotta carry my kid so my dad'll let my mom go. He's holding her in a cage like a fucking monkey. Only if he gets what he wants he'll let her go. And what he wants is our kid.

"NO! NO! I don't want to! I want to get married out of love, mama."

"I know hon, but you do love InuYasha, well you used too."

"I didn't even remember him, how do you wan me to love him. And I gotta have a kid with him too. No offense InuYasha."

"None taken." Though inside, InuYasha burned at the comment. She didn't remember him.

When they were kids InuYasha promised Kagome that one day he'd mate her. She would become his forever and ever.

Kagome was tired, she would sleep over it and find the best solution to this situation. InuYasha followed her up, making sure she was safe. He still loved her dearly.

InuYasha entered her pink room. Posters of the hottest stars plastered every where.

Kagome took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on her PJ's. It was still early to go to bed, maybe she should read her Stephanie Plum novel (A/N okayseriously, the Stephanie Plum novels are great.) She was coming out of the bathroom, but something big caught her. It was only _him_. He dragged her to her room ignoring her protesting kicking and screaming. He closed the door him, and looked at Kagome right in the eyes. "Listen up and listen up good cause I'm only sayin' once. My mom is in danger and the only way she'll ever get out is if you get knocked up, by me of course. If the son ova bitch hurts her it'll kill me. So please, help me." Kagome noticed his last sentence was kinda desperate. What would she do?

"I'll do my best."Tears rolled along the side of her face. InuYasha used his thumb to wipe them away. One little drop escaped his thumb. It was rolling close to her neck, InuYasha bent his head and his lips gently brushed the tear drop and left a trail of kisses from her chin to her collarbone passing by her neck. He lifted his eyes up to meet with hers. Soon enough their lips were locked. Kagome gently, slightly opened her lips inviting him in. Their tongues' dancing erotic tango and soft moans escaping her mouth. He gently pulled away letting her breath.

"Thought you didn't love me?" InuYasha said with a cocky grin on his face

"I don't." She replied. "But that was nice."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

WOW so long to write. Any whom, review and send crazy ideas to add in the next chapter (on my hotmail: .com)

The song was SHOULD BE LOVED-BLUE OCTOBER

Yours truly

Meemee0.0


	2. Thinkin Of Him

**Hi, it's me again. Gods I'm annoying, I keep popping up. So yeah, I'm back with chappie 3. Before I forget, I would like to thank ****Kimiko888**** and **

**Deity Of Anime**** my faithful readers/reviewers. I also want to mention that the song I put in the previous chapter was ****Should Be Loved- Blue October****. It's a great song. Go listen to it now. Serious. And that's all I got to say. So chappie 2---so let us begin---**

**Chapter 2:**

"MOM! Where are my shoes? I cannot find them anywhere. Gods, I'll be late for work." Kagome screamed across the house, desperately trying to find those goddamned shoes.

"There here." A simple, monotone voice answered her. At first Kagome did not notice the voice until she turned around and saw whose face the voice belonged to. InuYasha.

"Thanks... the hell are you still doing here!?" Kagome was more than confused. Last week her mother announced her that shed have to have an arranged marriage with InuYasha. In that last sentence, Kagome cringed at two words; arranged and marriage. She was still only 16.

"I thought I could drive you to work, if you don't mind."

"Umm sure, I guess. _What_ are you still doing here?"

"You're mom invited me over. She said you only had a three-hour shift today. So, I thought we could hang out." InuYasha felt the warmth of the blush creep over his cheeks and turned away. They were in the middle of the hallway, several steps from Kagome's room. Her room, alone, him and her.

Dirty thoughts coming through! BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _Oh God, InuYasha snap out of it_.

He shook his head and headed out the door.

"You coming or what?" Kagome followed him out of the door and into the car.

****************************

For three long hours, Kagome only had one thing on her mind, InuYasha. He was constantly roaming her thought. What was she going to do with him? How will this turn out? Can I fall in love? Do I know what love really is? For three hours that's all she thought about.

Kagome was a cashier at a drug store. When she was not at work, she was in school and on her few minutes of spare time she would study. Only on some rare occasions, she would go out with her friends. Talking about friends, she would have to call Sango to tell about this.

Sango and were best friends since kinder-garden. They went through everything together; first day of school, first kiss, first period, bottle of beer. Ahh, they were bad buggers, drinking beer at 15, Gods, who rose these kids.

For three hours, Kagome was in a 'Zone-out' mode. For three hours, she watched,-from her counter-people by their Tylenols, shampoo and condoms. When that last, painful minute passed, and Kagome finished her shift the first thing she did was call InuYasha.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"I need a ride. Do you mind coming to get me?" A thin sheet of pink was slowly covering Kagome's cheeks.

"Mmm-hmm, what would you do without me?" InuYasha asked. Through the phone, Kagome could hear his grin.

She hung up and waited outside for the man she had to live with to come and get her. It was nice of him to try being nice you know. To cope with the situation.

He slowly pulled by the curve and parked his car nest to her. She opened the passenger's side door and slide in.

"So how was your day so far?" InuYasha asked to break the silence that filled car. It was getting on his nerves.

"Okay, I guess" Kagome replied the boy.

"I have to tell you something." Kagome looked at him and nodded

"I'm all ears."

"I... I am a hanyou." InuYasha was ashamed. A hanyou, who could ever love one of those.

Kagome was dumbfounded with what he said.

"A what? What's a hanyou?" She heard InuYasha's chuckle.

"A hanyou is a half demon. I am a half demon. And damn proud of it!" Well, not really.

Kagome turned on the radio.

"You don't mind? About me?" his voice was a little shy compared to his usual cockiness.

"No, why would I, you're still the same as before. Right?"

"Thanks." InuYasha was happy knowing that

A good song came on. She sang along, hoping InuYasha would too. He sung like a god.

_I am the one winged bird for flying  
Sinking quickly to the ground  
See your faith in me subsiding  
See you prime for giving in  
I give you all that I am_

_  
I am the sound of love's arriving  
Echoed softly on the sand  
Lay your head upon my shoulder  
Lay your hand within my hand  
I give you all that I am  
_

_And I breathe where you breathe  
Let me stand where you stand  
With all that I a_

_I am the white dove for a soldier  
Ever marching as to war  
I would give my life to save you  
I stand guarding at your door  
I give you all that I am  
_

_I am the one winged bird for flying  
Sinking quickly to the ground  
I am the blind man for a watchdog  
I am prime for giving in  
I'll show you all that I am  
_

_And I breathe so you breathe  
Let me stand so you'll stand  
With all that I am_

"You know you sing like a goddess." InuYasha's comment made Kagome's cheeks a pinkish-reddish color.

"Thanks." The car turned the corner and soon reached the Higurashi shrine. InuYasha affirmed their arrival, unlocked the doors to let her out and left as she stood on the porch waving good-bye.

*************************

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP FREAKIN BEEP. SHUT. BEEP. UP.

_Somebody make it stop_ kagome thought. She opened one eye to see what she was doing. She harshly taped the snooze on her alarm clock. _Oh Gods, school._ Kagome got up, made her bed and headed for the bathroom.

Morning routine, check.

Breakfast, check.

Bag and lunch and all the other crap teachers give, check. Kagome was all set to go to school, all she was missing was the will. She knew school was important, especially if you wanted to become pharmacist, or doctor or police officer. And Kagome wanted success in life. She wanted a husband, children, crazy Christmas shopping. Okay maybe not the last one. The more she thought about it, about InuYasha and his mom, the more she felt like it wasn't the smartest thing. Could she get divorced once they are married?

Kagome arrived in class, five minutes passed and she was called to the main office. What did I do know? Kagome stood up and exited the class. She walk down the hall, from the science wing to the upper foyer. She looked around, no one was out of class. It was empty, _to empty._ The upper foyer was on the second floor, it was an open square-ish type of hall. She went down the flight of stair that went from the upper foyer to the lower foyer. The lower foyer was the same shape as the upper foyer. The secretary's office was a little further down the hall. She lifted her eyes, and found a silver headed, golden-eyed hanyou.

InuYasha. She smiled inwardly.

**********************

**okay, that is the end of the 2****nd**** chapter of my super duper awesome story. **

**If you're a Vampire Diaries fan, you probably heard the song already. DOWN-Jason Walker go listen to it now. **

**It. is. The. Shit.**

**It is slow, but has a beat and I love it, and I love Stefan. Lolls. Okay so im sorry for that delay once again, stupid teachers giving me homework. I mean what the hell.**

**And could somebody tell me what the hell is a story alert. Ive been getting on my email, so and so has done something with story alert and your story and **

**So once again review and send me emails.. I get all lonely and shit and it makes me sad. ****.com**

**Song used in the chappie was ****All that I am-Rob Thomas.**

**Meemee0.0**


	3. Remember that?

**So I haven't worked on this story in a long time. And I want to apologize for making my chapters' uber short. I just got sick so it was hard for me to write. And I have a writer's block; I don't know where to go with this story. Please, I beg of you to send me ideas. I will display my hotmail in my profile.**

**p.s. I wanted to mention that they are both around the age of 17-18, take or leave a few months. InuYasha physically is 18 but really….he's old as shit.**

**Chapter 3:**

InuYasha watched Kagome come down the stairs. She looked hot in her school uniform. InuYasha was practically getting hard just watching her walk. _Get your head outta the gutter_ a little voice inside InuYasha's head said.

"Hey is everything okay? Why was I called?" Kagome asked to whoever would listen to her.

"Well, I'm sort of new here, and this nice lady," he pointed to the secretary, and flashed her a breathtaking smile "in front asked me if I knew anybody here. So, that person can give me a tour of the school. And the only thing that came to my mind was my lovely fiancé" InuYasha grinned

"Alright then," Kagome looked away from him and started taking his papers, schedule, and agenda from the secretary "your first class today is… science with . Fun. Don't worry though, I'm with you in that class." She smiled at the secretary and started walking away.

"Hey wait up!" InuYasha jogged to catch up to her. Kagome waited until he caught up. Her smiling faced changed to a pissed off face.

Oh boy. He was in for it.

Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, shooting him with death glares.

"What the hell! Saying out load that I'm your fiancé! I swear to God InuYasha, if this wasn't for your mom, I wouldn't waste one more minute of my life with you! I'll divorce you the second the kid is born." Anger filled her voice, and she was almost out of breath when she was finished giving him shit. But, she still regretted the words the moment they came out.

"If you want to stay with me a little longer, you can legally leave me once our son has reached the age of twelve. 'cause at twelve years old he or she will be able to make their own decisions about the company." InuYasha's voice was quieter this time and his eyes were glued to hers.

"Twelve." It came out as a whisper. Her eyes filled up with tears.

He tried to lighten the mood. "You'll have to stay with me for a long time, might wanna start thinking about cooking lessons." He smiled at her. Kagome was trying to force a smile out. Nothing happened. InuYasha pulled her in him, creating a warm embrace. He could hear he sobs and her unstable breathing. Every time he tried to calm her down, she became panicky.

She wiggled out of him and looked up to face InuYasha

"_We_ are already late for class, and now I'm crying in the middle of the hall, I think we should get going."

"Yup"

* * *

In class, InuYasha sat next to kagome, pretending to listen to the teacher. He couldn't help staring at the giant mole she had on her chin. Didn't she notice the hair sticking out? Gag.

He ripped a paper out of his binder and starting writing a note to kagome. (A/N InuYasha writing: _hiya_ /Kagome writing _hiya_)

_So, how long _do _these classes last._

Kagome wrote back_75 min. why??_

_Cuz this is rlly looooong ___

_Ahh, well. We only have 2 classes of science on 36. not bad._

_Well its two classes too much._

The bell finally rang. Kagome walked to her locker, InuYasha following her.

"we'll have to go to the general office after to get your locker and all."

"Will I be next to you?"

"Depends. The lockers go by alphabetical order." Oh.

"Kagomee!" a young girl ,about the same age as kagome, looking a little like her approached the hanyou and his fiancé.

"Hey, Sango this is InuYasha." The Sango girl extended her hand and InuYasha shook it.

she smiled "Hey, oh by the way, welcome and that guy over there, the one whos hand is on the ass of that girl is Miroku. And the other guy, with the pouty face and blue is koga." Both boys waved. "Any ways I don't wanna be late so ill see ya tomorrow, okay"

kagome nodded and left with InuYasha to their next class.

(A/N so sry that I didn't put more of the merry friends, wil add in next chappie.)

* * *

"So much homework." Kagome whined.

"Good thing you got me to help you out." InuYasha grinned

Kagome chuckled and sighed one of those good sighs.

"Answer this one, give the rate of change to the following equation." Kagome read him the equation. They were getting harder and harder.

"That's easy" InuYasha easily answered the question.

"That wasn't easy. Urgh, it's boring here, I'll put music on"

Kagome went to her closet and took out a radio. She plugged it in the wall. Took her IPod out and was searching for _the_ song.

She connected the IPod to the radio and let the music escape the speakers. Tick Tock by Keshia. She loved this song. She loved parties and she loved boys. That_ is_ what the song's about. Right?

The song was half was through, and InuYasha was feeling something making his pants tighter. She danced in her PJ's. a pair a boy-ish shorts and a tank top. _Shit _he thought, then reconsidered. _If only they were Victoria's Secret._ He got up and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. Her cheeks were getting redder.

"Dance with me." InuYasha said with a husky voice. Her cheeks were really red now. He grabbed her by the waist, placing a hand on her hip, and his other hand was holding hers.

"What do you mean?" He never lost eye contact with her, and InuYasha pulled her closer and he leaned in for a kiss. She wasn't sure what to do. Kiss him or push him away. The hand on her hip pulled her close, very close to him. That's when she felt a something poke her leg, a ruler, a cell phone. She subtly looked down. Shit. Definitely not a ruler.

"I want you to tell me that it's a ruler in your pants." She felt the 'rulerl' up her leg.

"Sorry hon, that's no ruler, its all me"

She was looking for an excuse. Fast. "I…uh…gotta pee."

Kagome walked fast out of the room, crossed the hall to the bathroom and sat on the tile floor. The coolness of the tiles made her think straight again. She was on her back, her arms and legs spread wide.

"I'm so tired," she wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but she hoped an answer would come out of somewhere.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, babe, you okay."

"A Okay"

"How bout you open that door up?"

"I'm not sure I want to." What _was_ wrong with her? She was a big girl. And big girls can do big girl stuff. Like kissing. Yeah, kissing.

On the other side of the door, InuYasha sat on the floor. His back was against the wall, and his legs were crossed at the ankles.

"When we were kids" He paused for a moment, thinking about the right thing to say. He spoke again, this time with more confidence. "When we were kids, you used to play with me all the time. Everyday after school, you'd come to my house. We always did the same thing. We'd eat Pop-Tarts and watched Pokemon. And one day, it was a Saturday, we went to the park. I told you 'Kaggy, you know I love you, Right? And that one day, you will be my wife and mate'. You answered me saying that when we were old enough, you'd give me permission to marry you, at one condition. You said 'the only thing I want from you is that you never leave me," InuYasha felt a lump in his throat. "I did leave you." InuYasha was angry at himself letting go of the girl that haunted his memory. He hit the wall next to him leaving a hole in the wall. "Later that day you were swinging in the park, and you fell off the swing. You hit your head real hard, it caused a concussion." InuYasha looked down at the fading carpet. "You didn't remember anything, not even me. I was so mad at the world; I couldn't grasp the fact that you forgot me. _Me_! I stopped talking to you because everytime I looked at you, you looked back blankly. And now, I'm back, feeling exactly what I felt that day I told you I'd marry you. I love you. Always did, always will. And I'm sorry, for being an ass sometimes. I guess it's in my nature." He chuckled a little.

On her side of the door, kagome cried, listening to the man on the other side telling her about his feeling he had for her when she couldn't even remember him. _I'm an idiot, I am a horrible person_. InuYasha went on "So how 'bout I take you on a date tonight." She nodded, he couldn't see her though. She opened the door, still nodding and crying and in desperate need of a Kleenex.

"Come here." InuYasha said as he wrapped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear "My mom misses you too. Every night when I get home, she asks me when will you go visit her." He chuckled again and looked down at her, "Will you stop crying now?"

"I'm not crying. Look at me, do I look like I cry. Honestly." He laughed at her comment.


	4. Remember me?

_**I want to thank everybody for the sweet comment. I want to apologize for the previous chapter, I didn't proof read it. then when I did it was to late, and it was crappy and all. So fuck it. and id want to apologize to InuYasha's dad. I hate making him the bad guy, but I needed one. I promise in future stories he will be the coolest dad ever. Also want to say that in my story humans and demons and half's are all coexisting. Demons do not hide, and you are to meet Fluffy and his mate Rin soon. Btw she's like as old as him. Okay! I didn't make Fluffy a pedophile. Maybe next time. Jk Jk**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

"InuYasha, are we almost there?" kagome asked. Both she and InuYasha were in his car. He was driving and she was asking questions.

"Almost." She had agreed to go with him on a date last night. So, InuYasha invited her to his parents' house, so she can meet his mom, Fluffy, and Rin. Then they would go somewhere. She doesn't know where, cause it's a surprise.

"Why doesn't your mom come visit my mom, if she misses her?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Cause she's not allowed. She can only make on phone call a day, when the Ass is present. She may not leave the house, unless accompanied by the Ass. And, no one can visit her except the people who live in the house. So that's just me, fluffy, and the Ass."

InuYasha often referred to his dad as the Ass.

"That's like, worst than prison." Kagome stated "But, I don't live in your house. How can I visit her?"

"You're what my dad wants. You'll be my mate, so you have to get used to us."

"Why me?" Kagome wanted to know, now.

"Your dad and the Ass, used to know each other. Your mom and my mom wanted us to be together. And my dad needs an heir for the company. Sheshomaru already has a mate..."

"Hey. Whoa. Back up. Umm what's a mate."

"A mate is... no that's not right. Mating is something that only demons do. When two demons, or a demon with his...other half...love each other very much they..."

"Okay, okay I get the picture."

"Anyway, at a point of climax the male must bite his female. It's like marriage but more permanent." He looked at her and she nodded. InuYasha continued. "So, like I was saying, Fluffy already has a mate but..."

She cut him off again "I don't remember my question." InuYasha looked at her, shooting knives from his eyes. "I remember now!" she immediately said once she say his eyes. A little giggle escaped her mouth. He chuckled with her.

"But his mate, Rin, can't have any kid's cause of something wrong with her stuff." Kagome stared at the boy. "And by the way, I'm gonna have to mark you with a courting mark. I will remark it every week or so."

"What's a courting mark?"

"A courting mark signifies that we are together, and notifies any idiot who tries to touch you will have to deal with me."

Oh boy.

"When are you going to mark me" Kagome asked.

"We're here. And I'm not in a rush to mark you." That was a lie. InuYasha couldn't wait to make kagome his. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful and that she smelled good. Scratch that off. She smelled intoxicating. InuYasha parked himself in the drive way, Kagome was opening the door when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. He moved her hair out of her neck and licked her nape. He could smell her arousal growing. _Not helping_ he thought. InuYasha placed his teeth at her nape and bit down. Kagome wasn't thinking clearly, it was all fuzzy in her head. She bit down her lip, blocking the moans from coming out.

"That want so bad hunh?" InuYasha was grinning furiously. She was panting, almost sweating. Her hand went to the back of her neck, feeling the little bump she gasped. "Kagome, listen to me." InuYasha's voice was not mean but stern and strict. "I Want you to stand by me all the time. You do not." he grabbed her chin with his finger and lifted it up so her eyes could meet his. "Look at me; you do not stay alone with him, whatever he says." His lips brushed her forehead and his hands were cupping her cheeks. He left kisses all the way down to the corner of her mouth. InuYasha pulled away and was out the car door. He contoured the car and opened her door, handing out his hand for the taking. She smiled at him.

InuYasha didn't bother to knock, he just opened the and walked.

"InuYasha baby, I missed you so much!" A young, beautiful woman came down the stairs. InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand to receive the hug of the woman. She collided into him but he didn't budge. The woman had tears running along her cheeks.

"Aww, mom, don't cry."

"I-I missed you." She said between sobs. Her head was at his chest, she turned to face Kagome. The woman let go of InuYasha and straightened her back. More tears ran down.

"Gods you grew beautifully. I see what you mean Yashie-Poo." She told Kagome. InuYasha's cheeks became redder than Kagome ever saw them. The last comment his mother said was supposed to be kept between them. T_hanks mom_ he said in his head. "Come here honey, gimme a hug." Kagome approached InuYasha's mother and smiled at her. They were the same height and almost same size. Both women held their embrace for a while until InuYasha's mom let go. She held out her hand and said "I am Izayoi Takahashi. Nice seeing you again"

"Again? I...uh...I've never met you before ma'am."

Izayoi chocked up a little. "Ma'am. You make me sound old." She chuckled. Then her face went all serious. "You really hit your head hard honey. You used to come all the time. You used to call me IzaYaYa." InuYasha suddenly took over Kagome's hand and pulled her close. His body was rigid and his hand was putting lots of pressure on hers. "You're hurting me Yash." She whined a little. He loosened up his grip and brought her closer.

A tall man, at least one and a half feet over Kagome walked in. He was handsome and looked strong. And I little scary. Like when you looked at him the first thing you thought was: Oh Shit!

"Hello Kagome. Long time no see." His voice was monotone. Stoic. He held out his hand like Izayoi and waited for her response. Kagome hesitantly shook her hand with his. She went back to lean on InuYasha who seemed to be growling.

"InuYasha, how are you son?" InuYasha's teeth were clenched and his eyes were dangerous. He growled some more.

"Yeah, we were about to leave. We just came by to say hi." InuYasha nodded at his father kissed his mother grabbed Kagome's hand and left. Kagome turned around to wave, but at InuYasha's speed she soon realized she as waving to a closed door.

They got in the car and sped off.

The rest of the evening was like any other evening. InuYasha and Kagome went to a restaurant and talked about school, favourite animals and favourite pickle brand.

When in the car on the way home Kagome broke the silence and popped a question. Again.

"So...where _do_ you go when you leave my house? I mean, you can't stand your dad and your mom made it sound as if you were gone for years."

"I go live with Seshoumaru, my brother." Ahh.

He stopped the car in front of the house and let her get out. She waved at him and disappeared into the house.

For over a week now InuYasha and Kagome have been hanging out. He started calling her Kaggie again. So she called him Yash from that point on. It was lunch time for the six friends. Kagome and her best friend Sango were talking about side effect of the tampon. InuYasha and the rest of the boys were utterly disgusted by their conversation. Miroku was looking at some blond girl with oversized boobies and Koga was fiddling with his sandwich. Ayamé was listening to the best friends talk about damaged vaginas, so that left poor Yashie-Poo all alone with his thoughts. ***Pouty face for Yashie-Poo.* **

A hand was placed on Kagome's shoulder. She looked up and let out a shriek. InuYasha was up, ready for combat the instant he heard the scream of his mate. _Oh God not again...she's not my mate. Stop saying that!_ InuYasha screamed at me. Okay then, the scream of the woman he is courting. naw jokes, anyhoo...

"Hello sweet Kagome." InuYasha wasn't the only one ready to fight when Naraku appeared Koga, who was very protective of Kagome, stood up too.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." InuYasha said, anger spilling out of his mouth. Naraku's eyes bent down to get a better look at the girl. His cold fingers ran along her shoulder and abruptly stopped at the little scar on her nape. "Courting mark." He muttered. He then bent down and whispered in her ear, asking whose it was. She shook her head no. "Is it the wolf boy?" another head shake "How about your puppy, is it him?" The grip on her shoulders was tighter.

BAM!

Kagome looked around to see where the sound came from. Naraku was on the floor? And beside him, a furious Sango was panting. "You stupid idiots!" She screamed at the (half) demons standing up, "You didn't do anything! Gods you guys are useless. You were just standing there!" They all stood there dumbfounded looking at Sango.

"Oww, it hurts." They all heard Naraku groan.

"Shut up!" Sango shrieked as she kicked him in the ribs. More groaning. Meanwhile, in InuYasha's head, crazy things were happening. Light bulbs were switching on, wires connecting. He started moving towards Naraku and picked him up by the collar. InuYasha looked straight into the pained boy's face.

Never loosening his grip he starting talking to Naraku. "How stupid _are_ you? Don't you see it? Smell it?" his voice was a low hiss. "Hey Kaggie, don't move a sec." She nodded trusting InuYasha completely. InuYasha put his hand behind Naraku's head and put his nose close to the two bite marks. "You see it now? Touch her again and I swear Naraku, I will kill you."

"So much hate InuYasha. Is it because of your mommy?" That was it. InuYasha only saw red. He threw Naraku across the room and sat back down. Miroku and Sango didn't know what to do. Leave him alone? Talk to him? To tell you honestly, they were both scared shitless. He looked like a psychopath. InuYasha inhaled deeply and then let it out.

"You feeling better?" Kagome asked worried.

"Yeah." He draped and arm over her shoulders, gently rubbing the courting mark.

"This isn't over InuYasha. I will come back. I will get revenge."

"Hey Naraku! Your village called, there missing their idiot!" InuYasha screamed across the cafeteria. The six friends laughed. Then Koga spoke.

"Hey Kags, you okay. I mean if there's anything I can do you just tell and I'll beat the shit out of anybody, I swear I will-"

"No Koga I'm fine. Thanks anyways." Ever since sixth grade Koga and Kagome were friends. Koga always protected her and Sango. And now that he was courting Ayamé, he protected her too.

"Yeah well the bell is gonna ring soon" Miroku got up "Yash, my man" they did a complicated hand shake. He nodded in Koga's direction and hugged Kagome. He whispered in her ear. "You take care of yourself. I swear to God anybody hurts you he'll deal with me, Sango, Koga probably Ayamé and then will be killed by InuYasha." She laughed at the last line. He hugged her tighter and let his hand wander towards the bottom of her back going to her ass.

"Don't even think about it." InuYasha said with a scary voice, he then smiled. "Only I can touch these perfectly sculpted butts." He said grabbing Kagome's ass and kissed her neck.

After that the day was eventless. All girls had Spanish last period, and the boys had French. School ended and Sango and Miroku left for each of their homes for the weekend. Kagome would probably call Sango later and go out.

She looked beside her; InuYasha was walking silently, thinking. He thought about today at lunch. He also thought about the five bucks he left on the table, he'd have to get it before Sheshy.

"Why d'you get so mad at lunch?"

"Cause Kaggie, your mine and I want to be sure Naraku understands." He said it calmly, trying , no struggling not to get mad again.

"And, why did you out his nose on my mark? That was weird, feeling him there. Didn't feel right."

"Well it shouldn't." He snapped. "You know when you punish a dog for pissing on the floor; you push the dog's nose next to the piss so he won't do it again? Well, I guess I thought it might work for him too." He said sheepishly. Kagome chuckled and he quickly joined her. InuYasha took her hand and kissed the back of it. At least twenty-five shades of red covered her cheeks.

He walked her home, waited 'till she was inside and started walking home.

"Hey Sango." Kagome greeted her friend as she walked towards her. Sango was waiting at Kagome's doorstep. They were going to spend the day at the mall. Just then the phone rang.

"Sango answer please." Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs. Sango let herself in, she picked up the phone and greeted the person other side of the line.

"Hey Sango, what's up." InuYasha said in the phone.

"Same old, same old. Me and Kaggie are going to the mall." She waited for a response from InuYasha abut nothing came. Then she thought for a moment, H_ey,_ she told herself_ since when does InuYasha have Kagome's number? Humph, whatever. _

"Uhh, how 'bout I change your plans," He finally said. "I gotta go to Costco Cause Sheshy eats like a fucking pig, and Miroku is coming with me, so I thought I'd invite you guys. What do you think?"

"Yeah sure, Costco's are always fun. I'll tell Kagome." She hung up and made her way to Kagome's room. Sango knocked on the door and informed Kagome about the recent plan change. Kagome quickly agreed.

"I love Costco's" Kagome squeaked. "There's always free food. And everything is so big." The rest of the group agreed wit her and started walking inside. They spent at least an hour and a half over there. Their basket was almost full when Kagome stumbled upon a piano. It was a pretty piano, all black and glossy. Well, technically it was a key board. Kagome abruptly stopped in front of the key board. She sat on the little black bench in front of it pulled up her sleeves and let her fingers glide over each note.

"Kaggie what are you doing?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome didn't respond. She started playing a tune. One note at the time. InuYasha and her two other friends looked at her in amazement. But when he started singing InuYasha's jaw dropped.

(Down- Jason Walker. Really good song.)

_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  


She hit every note of the song perfectly. InuYasha was in awe.

_  
Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down.

All of her friends applauded plus some other random people.

"Hey Yash, come do this one with me. You know." He nodded and came to sit next to her and kissed he on the temple.

"What are we gonna play."

"Haven't met you yet, Michael Bublé. I'll play and you sing with me, okay."

"Okey-dokes."

She started playing a more joyful tune, and when the words came out of their mouths people went nutty. Applauding and cheering.

_I'm not surprised  
Not everything lasts  
Have broken my heart so many times  
I stop keeping track.  
Talk myself in  
I talk myself out  
I get all worked up  
Then I let myself down._

I tried so very hard not to loose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought i thought of every possibility

And i now someday that it'll all turn out  
You make me work so we can work to work it out  
And i promise you ?kid? that I'll give so much more than i get  
I just haven't met you yet

Mmmmm ....  


For this verse InuYasha let kagome sing alone.

_I might have to wait  
I'll never give up  
I guess it's half time  
And the other's half's luck  
Wherever you are  
Whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

I know that we can be so amazing  
And baby your love is gonna change me  
And now i can see every possibility

Hmmmmm ......  


Then he joined her again, the audience, again, going wild.

_  
And somehow i know that will all turn out  
And you make me work so we can work to work it out  
And i promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet  
_

Kagome did sign for him to go on without her. He an angelic voice and she wanted people to hear it.

_  
They say alls fair  
in love and war  
But I don't need to fight it  
we'll get it right  
we'll be united_

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And here in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility

Hmmm .....

And someday i know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get  
Than I get than I get than I get

Oh you know that will all turn out  
And you make me work so we can work to work it out  
And i promise you kid to give so much more than i get  
Yeah i just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet  
Oh promise you kid  
To give so much more than i get

I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love .....  
I just haven't met you yet  
Love, love, love .....  
I just haven't met you yet

"Wow! Kaggie you can sing and you Yash, holy crap. You were both great!" Miroku chimed in, Sango joining him, giving out compliments.

"You're friends are right, you to have an amazing talent. Sorry, I have no manners. My name is Hiten, and this is my brother Manten."

**Wooww, major cliff hanger. Bouhahaha. Okay so I'm gonna start a new story soon I just wanted suggestions. Tell me if you like the idea or if you absolutely hate it. okay so its Kags being a super agent, like a hit man or something like that, filed with actiona dn sweaty sex...SEX! so anyways review and comment.**


	5. AN very important!

Dear loyal readers,

I am so very sorry for the huge delay, but I have no more inspiration for this story. I will deleted sometime this week. If you are interested in taking the beginning of my story, and continuing it your own way, please do so. Just write to me, or leave a review.

I will say it again, sorry. But this is not the end of moi. I have 3 other ideas for stories that I will post up shortly. And I also have a story that is already posted.

If you have any comment, review, criticism or just wanna talk write to me or review.

Have a nice rest of day,

Meemee0.0


End file.
